


Do gargoyles dream in art?

by DraniKitty



Series: Short stories from the Garbage Court [2]
Category: The Yogscast
Genre: Do gargoyles dream in art, Drabbles, Other, Urban Magic Yogs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-29
Updated: 2015-07-29
Packaged: 2018-04-11 22:38:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4455140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DraniKitty/pseuds/DraniKitty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The first question is, do gargoyles dream when they sleep?</p><p>Another drabble inspired by the Urban Magic Yogs Aesthetic blog</p>
            </blockquote>





	Do gargoyles dream in art?

"Do you dream, when you sleep?"

The question caught the gargoyle off guard, looking up from the little cup of ice cream he'd been eating. Green eyes stared back from a face tilted slightly to the right, so filled with a wonder about the world that Ross couldn't help but have as well. He sat back in the chair that protested under his weight, tail curling lazily around one chair leg then the other, as he thought about the question.

"I... Suppose I do... I wake up in the morning, and... There's lingering memories, of something.. Like a movie I've seen, but I know I've never seen it before, because the plot makes no sense, and yet it made perfect sense when I saw it... But then the longer I'm awake, the less I remember it."

Will dug out a spoon full of his own ice cream. "Sounds like a dream to me. What do they even look like?" He stuck the spoon in his mouth, eyes glancing around the mall's food court. They'd had to go to the other side of town to find a mall Ross DIDN'T get chased away from, and security had been eyeballing the pair the whole time. The reputation of the Garbage Court preceded them.

"Probably why I know it's not a movie I've ever seen, besides the whole... Plot thing." The gargoyle gestured with his spoon, then looked in the cup. Most of his ice cream was gone, only melted remnants left. "But while I never really remember plot details... I do remember how it LOOKS..." He smiled, a smile full of old memories. "It always looks the same, regardless of what I'm seeing... It's like the murals that used to be on the church walls..."

The young man shifted, last scoop of his ice cream almost to his mouth, as he paused, staring. He didn't often hear of any of their pasts. It seemed a thing nobody talked about, and nobody would pry about. Nobody asked him about his own past, so he'd never bothered to ask them. Whatever was back there tended to be best buried and forgotten, unless somebody willingly dug it out on their own. It didn't matter how curious he was, though, Will never pressed. So this rare insight into Ross' past had him stopped. "Were they as beautiful as the paintings in other churches?"

Ross dumped the last of the melted ice cream into his mouth before setting the cup down. "That's hardly a fair question to ask... I'll always think mine were the most beautiful... Before time and disrepair destroyed them..." He let out a sigh, a practiced gesture for something that didn't really have to breathe, as he looked at the passers by. "Nobody left but me to remember them.." The gargoyle lapsed into silence, before he got up. If one listened, they'd almost hear the chair sigh in relief. "Come on, then. We need to find the gaudiest thing for Smith's birthday."

Will got up, tossing his cup into a near by trash bin. "I think I saw a Sanrio store not far from here."

The grin that lit up Ross' face looked like it held all the mischief in the world. "PERFECT."


End file.
